The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for updating graphical representations. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for updating graphical representations running on multiple user interface devices.
Power distribution systems commonly include switch-gear for dividing incoming power to a number of branch circuits. The branch circuits supply power to various equipment (i.e., loads) in the industrial facility. The switch-gear typically includes circuit breakers at the main circuit and in each branch circuit to facilitate protecting equipment within the system. The circuit breakers commonly include supplementary protectors enclosed within the body of the circuit breaker. One common type of supplementary protector is known as an electronic trip unit.
Recently, it has been proposed by the Assignee of the present application to control multiple supplementary protectors in a centralized manner. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/373,679 filed on Feb. 25, 2003 describes a centrally controlled switch-gear system for power distribution systems, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such systems have proven useful at providing integrated protection, monitoring, and control of the switch gear system.
It has been determined that there is a need for systems and methods for updating the graphical representations available at user interface devices running at multiple locations.